


Too Weak of a Word

by ebonpen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Experimental writing, M/M, POV Second Person, Second Person James "Bucky" Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonpen/pseuds/ebonpen
Summary: Mortals call this Love.Mortals are fools.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Winter Soldier/Falcon, winter/Falcon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Too Weak of a Word

**Author's Note:**

> A really short piece because this has been sitting on my desktop and I've been too anxious to do anything with it. So I took a deep breath and took the plunge. There will be more work coming from me but I am working on my discipline and learning to actually (gasp!) _finish_ my writing. *runs away*  
> So thank you for your time in reading and patience if you are looking for more stories. I will keep working as hard as I can. Thank you!  
> Characters are the property of their respective rights. I merely like to play with them.

You're finally complete. Slotted together like two oddly shaped puzzle pieces that have no business existing in the same box. Yet here you are, defying the odds, challenging the powers and even time itself that conspired to keep you apart.

You _fit_.

It isn't perfect but what is in this wretched world you live in?

You both in your own ways are toys of war. You are broken and mismatched, cobbled together by hate and greed. The monster constructed for chaos and destruction. And then there is him. A creature more whole than you had ever thought existed yet no stranger to the taste of sorrow. His hands, unlike yours, gather the wayward and lost and usher them into a semblance of peace. When they clench tight, a warrior ready to take his place in front of any who come under his charge. His wings, both a shield and vessel to carry him. And somehow you found yourself within the grace of his being. Within reach of those healing hands.

You belong together. To each other.

When you move together it's almost seamless. Guided by the threads that stitch together your souls. Threads that are stretched taught when you are apart causing a deep mournful ache when you cannot be together soon enough. It took nearly a century for you to find each other. The world is damned if there were anything that was to keep you apart.

Yet, you both are confident- _arrogant-_ that the strings that bind you will not fray. Will not splinter. Will not break. They will hold however long it takes until you both are back into the arms of one another. If any of these strings of severed death will follow. This you are certain in.

God help anyone that stands in your way.

And when you come together... You worship him, drink him down, devour him, heart and soul, all that he lays bare to you. And gladly you let him take all he can of you.

The only thing keeping you from melding into one absolute supreme creature made of divinity, rapture, and perfection is the separate sleeves of life you both had been born in.

Drawn and held together by a force that is both benevolent to let you have this piece of heaven in life but also brutal in that it steals the breath from your lungs with the want that swallows you the moment you lay your mismatched hands on his dark skin. Your heart soars when he wholly melts in your arms his body soft and pliant with surrender and, dare you say trust. When he whispers your name in reverence. When he presses full lips against your skin you feel as if you had been touched with a scorching iron brand, marking you for his. You would display his mark for all the world to witness. When you are together there is nothing else in all the worlds that exist besides the both of you.

It is a blessing, a gift for you, and only you. And you know deep in the darkest parts of your soul that this is much more than what you deserve. Yet, you do not care.

Mortals call this love.

You scoff because when you look at him you see nothing but infinity in the darkness of his eyes. When he smiles revealing starlight teeth with the sliver of darkness in between you hear nothing else but Heaven's horns trying to call you home. And when he presses those full lips against yours, it is nothing short of a supernova. A scorching heat so intense that you feel it down to the bones and it echoes throughout the universe of your whole being. You wonder how the rest of the world has not burned away in the wake of it. 

Mortals are fools because Love is too weak a word.


End file.
